


my google doc of this is called "Snuggle Fluff"

by nullberry



Series: Linked Universe [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Just two sad kids being sad then feeling better, Look this is just meant to be precious, Nothing serious going on here, We all need this break sometimes, love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullberry/pseuds/nullberry
Summary: Red gets control of Four for a little while, and he is making the most of it.





	my google doc of this is called "Snuggle Fluff"

**Author's Note:**

> For the fluff prompt from the LU Discord!

Red woke up, and he was  _ thrilled. _

There were arms around him, hugging him tight, and he was returning the hug. Why? He had no idea. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He was the only part of Four who really  _ loved _ hugs--not that the others never hugged, as was evident by the situation he found himself in.

_ They hadn’t even split and he was being hugged. _ Four rarely got hugged. He smiled, pushing his face into the blond hair of whoever he was holding. They were shaking.

_ Oh, shoot. _

He rubbed the boy's back, leaning backwards a bit to see who exactly he was holding.  _ It was Wind. Okay.  _ Suddenly he found he  _ was _ concerned about why he was hugging him-- _ how could he offer comfort if he didn’t know what had happened? _

He glanced around, taking in the scene. He registered the chill of the night air as he realized they were on the edge of camp, out of reach of the fire’s warmth. He was leaning against a tree, the bark pressing into his back slightly uncomfortable. The others were all minding their business, sending worried glances their way once in a while, but letting the pair be. _Okay, so they must have been sitting here for a while._

He frowned at the ache in his body, wondering if he could move without disturbing Wind; he probably couldn't. Instead, he tapped Wind’s arm lightly to give him a heads up before shifting away, leaning further on the tree and opening his arms in invitation. Wind watched him for a moment, before hiccuping and attempting to suppress another sob. He sat with his back against Four, who in turn wrapped his arms around Wind, humming lightly as he rocked them back and forth.

He could feel tears pricking at his own eyes. He knew better than to let them freely fall--the others would get on his case about giving Four an emotional image that they would have to uphold.

But he also knew he needed to cry--Wind needed him right now. Wind needed to know it was okay. Red could deal with the annoyance of the others, _ right now he needed to cry. _

He sniffled, and Wind stiffened in response. "I… I'm making you upset--I'm sorry, I just--" Red shushed him, hugging him tighter for a moment as his own tears began to fall. Wind drew in another ragged breath, and the two just cried. They sat, tears rolling down their faces, indescribably grateful for each other's presence.

Wind managed to choke out a few words between sobs, Red slowly putting together why he was so upset. Something about home, something about his grandma's health--he was only thirteen. He shouldn't have had to deal with being separated from his family like this, and yet… he did.

Just like Four had. And Red bore the brunt of that emotional weight for Four.

And now he could cry about it with someone who knew. Someone who had to be separated from those he loved at the same age as Four had. As Link had, back when he considered himself Link. Leaving his grandpa, having Zelda taken away from him--_twice--_losing Shadow, and losing himself. Red was missing three other pieces. And each of those pieces were missing parts. They had all Four together, and yet they _still _weren't Link. He had lost that identity.

He didn't want Wind to feel that worry. Wind was young--not much younger than himself, but still young. He was still a kid--he could see the Picori, he was a  _ good kid _ \--and Red was thankful for that. But he knew Wind would grow up soon. And he didn't want him to have to.

In the midst of all of his thoughts, Red hadn't noticed Wind quieting. He didn't realize Wind had calmed down until the boy started squirming slightly.

"Four… Four I feel too warm to snuggle now--" the boy squirmed out of his grasp, beginning to stand up.

But Red latched onto his waist from behind, sending him tumbling back down.

"Four, what--?"

"I need a little more time!"  _ Red was not passing on the opportunity to snuggle someone. Not now, when he hadn't split in forever and hadn't had the chance for much physical contact. _

_ He forgot wind was bigger than him. _

Wind's full weight had crashed onto Red and he wheezed out a laugh, Wind quickly joining in. Red tried to shift to fix the situation, but Wind sat triumphantly, pinning him in place.

"You okay, Four?" He giggled before continuing, "You wanted to snuggle, why are you laughing?"

"You," --Four laughed again, new, joyful tears falling from his eyes-- "you are a big person."

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest thing I've written so far, but it was just a small interaction between my friends that I witnessed and wanted to apply to this fandom.  
Also, I didn't immediately want to use Wind as the crying person, but thinking through the actual comic--Wind and Four have a very cute friendship, and it makes total sense to me that Wind would go to Four for comfort. So I took advantage of that (and the convenient fact that Wind is larger than Four despite being younger).  
So,,, yeah hope you liked some plotless fluff ^^


End file.
